A New Hope Slashed
by Onyx-Eyesx
Summary: We all know and love the movie. Unfortunately when Leia and Han are having Sexual tension Luke has no one! SO I've added a character for him! SLASH! Luke/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

All of this is pretty much taken from the original movie! I DO NOT Own Star Wars (Unfortunately) Do not sue me!

Also, I know this isn't the best, I just wrote it to unbore me!

* * *

In a little home on the desert planet of Tatooine, Aiden, a 19 year old boy sits with his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are discussing the history of the Jedi council. Aiden sits there amazed by the description of the Temple and all of the Jedi Masters and Padawans that lived there. He runs a hand through his longish dark hair and wishes he could go back to that time, when the Jedi thrived, now it was just his master and him, the only Jedi out there...

"Master Yoda and...." Obi -Wan stops in the middle of his sentence, his head turns to the side, facing the door, his eyes seemed distant.

"Master...?" Aiden says quietly, concern in his voice.

"Wait here Aiden I shouldn't be but a moment." Obi-Wan says. He gets up; using the wall for support, the years of fighting had caught up with him, though he could be quite agile when he wanted to be. He picks up his dark brown cloak that barely misses the ground when he walks, he puts his hood up, so it hides the upper part of his face.

Aiden nods, even though the older man's back was to him.

-

Aiden watches as Obi-Wan walks into the small home, he is followed by a boy about his age, who is carrying an arm of a droid, behind him are a golden droid who was missing an arm, and a smaller droid that looks like the ones Aiden has read about that worked on ships.

The boy has shaggy, windblown hair and bright blue eyes. He is dressed in tight white clothing, that barely leaves anything to the imagination. This boy, Aiden thinks, is very attractive.

"Master...?" Aiden asks. The boy looks at him weirdly for calling the older man 'Master'.

"Ah! Aiden this is Luke. Luke, Aiden." Obi-Wan says he goes over to the little kitchen-type alcove, Luke has told the golden droid to sit down so he can start to re-attach the arm.

So this was Luke Skywalker, he had heard many stories about Luke's father from his master. This might be interesting...

"Hello." Aiden says to the boy.

"Hi." Luke looks from the droid to him and smiles briefly and returns to work.

"Do you know that you father fought in the wars, Luke?" Obi-Wan says, returning from the kitchen, restarting a conversation they had had before walking into the dwelling.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke tells the older man looking confused.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi-Wan says he looks sad that the boy had not heard the truth about his father.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke says, looking amazed that he was talking to someone that had fought in the wars."Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father. I am also training Aiden here to become a Jedi." Luke looks at the other boy, then back to the older man "I wish I'd known my father."

Obi-Wan gets up. "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." He goes over to an old chest and starts going through it.

"Try in the left side, Master." Aiden helps, having an idea of what his master was looking for.

"Ah! Thank you." Obi-Wan shuffles through a few more things.

"There!" Luke announces finished fixing the droid.

"Thank you, Sir. If you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." the droid asks.

"Sure, go ahead." Luke replies.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." Obi-Wan says as he hands the blonde the handle of a light saber.

"What is it?" Luke says looking at the handle confused.

"Your fathers light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Obi-wan says with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Luke pushes a button on the handle of the light saber and Aiden watches as the blade comes out.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi-Wan explains to the boy. Aiden can tell that Luke isn't paying attention any longer.

"How did my father die?"

Both of the Jedi look at Luke. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Aiden looks at his master and raises an eyebrow, knowing that the story wasn't entirely true. Obi-Wan shakes his head a bit, meaning that Aiden shouldn't say anything and to drop it. Aiden looks at his Master, as if saying 'I understand.' and then looks back at the blonde.

"The Force?" Luke asks, looking confused again.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Obi- Wan explains, but the boy still looks puzzled.

Beeping sounds come from the little droid that has been standing in front of the door the whole time.

Obi-Wan faces the blue and white droid and smiles. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." He moves towards the machine.

Luke faces Obi-Wan, "I saw part of the message he was..." he gets cut off by the droid's projection. Aiden looks at it, it's of a woman. She's very pretty, Aiden thinks.

"I seem to have found it." Obi-Wan says.

The hologram begins to speak, "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The woman looks over then the message ends.

Obi-Wan grabs a near by pipe and starts to smoke it. He looks at Aiden, with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Road trip?" Aiden asks with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiles at him and then turns to Luke. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with us to Alderaan."

Luke looks at the old man and starts to laugh. "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late; I'm in for it as it is."

"We need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben says. Aiden tries to ignore the last part, he doesn't want to think about Obi-Wan being too old, that means.... Aiden shakes his head, clearing those thoughts.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Luke says.

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-Wan states.

Luke's eyes get wide. "Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the force Luke." Obi-Wan says again.

"Look, I can take you guys as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Luke says getting frustrated.

Obi-Wan sighs. "You must do what you feel is right, of course."

Aiden sits there, hoping the attractive boy will come, he can see his master sees something in the boy, if only Luke could understand. He internally sighs.

~*~

The three men and two droids are crammed into the tiny red speeder. Aiden is squished between Luke and Obi-Wan. It's not that bad, he thinks.

Aiden looks in the distance. "What is that?" He points at a dark smoke going into the sky.

Luke steers the speeder towards the smoldering Sandcrawler. The three men get out of the transport and walk towards the Sandcrawler. There are huge holes in it and there are bodies of Jawas scattered all around it.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke says.

Obi-Wan crouches down to study the tracks, "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers."

"Then who do you think did it?" Aiden asks.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2D2 and C-3PO." Luke says to himself.

"These blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise." Obi-Wan answers Aiden.

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Aiden asks.

Luke looks back and sees the two droids. "The robots," he exclaims. Then horror and realization appear on his face. "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!" He races towards the speeder and jumps in.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous." Ben calls to Luke, but he's already speeding away.

~*~

C-3PO lays another body in the bonfire. The two Jedi and Droids have burned all of the Jawa bodies when Luke returns.

The two men walk over to the blonde, sensing what has happend.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Obi-Wan consoles him.

Luke looks at the Jedi, "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Obi-Wan pats the boy on his back, "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Hiya! I'm back,

(Everyone Screams and Runs)

-.-;

Anywho, I have this whole story done, and I'll upload weekly (maybe)

There might be some typos, im sorry i tried my best.

Uhm I know its not THAT good, I pretty much took the whole thing nd just added to it.

Whatever, I hope at least some people like it.

I guess I'll work on _The Empire Strikes Back._

**Leave your Love, 3**

or maybe your hate, I dunno

**Onyx**


	2. Chapter 2

They reach Mos Eisley after a while.

Ben looks over at the boys, "Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Aiden looks at Ben, "Ah, my favorite." He smiles, so does Luke, and they continue down the street.

The are stopped by a group of stormtroopers. One of them steps forward and asks Luke, "How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons."

"They're for sale if you want them." Aiden says.

"Let me see your identification." He asks.

Luke fumbles for his ID, while Aiden and Obi-Wan look calm.

"You don't need to see his identification." the white-hair man says in a ver controlled voice.

"We don't need to see his identification." They trooper says.

"These are not the droids your looking for.""These are not the droids we're looking for.""He can go about his business.""You can go about your business." "Move along.""Move along. Move along." The stormtrooper says, waving his arm.

Luke drives the speeder away. He parks it where Obi-Wan tells him to, in front of a bar located on the outskurts of the space port.

Luke looks at Obi-Wan astonished, "I can't understand how we got by those troopers. Ithought we were dead."

Obi-Wan smiles and replies, "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Aiden smiles behind him.

Luke looks at the bar, "Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Onlywatch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything." Luke says.

"Let's go." Aiden says and starts off to the bar, Obi-Wan and Luke follow him.

"Come along, R2." C-3PO tells the droid behind him.

They enter the bar, loud music is playing, and they can hear the conversatios trying to be held over the music. The bar has a stench of body oder and verious smokes of things. There are aliens of all different verities.

Ben head over to the right where there is a empty spot at the bar. Aiden moves to the end of the bar at the left. Luke heads straigh but is stopped when the bartender yells, "We don't serve their kind here!"

Luke, who is still staring at the different creatures, doesn't catch what the bartender says, "What?"

The bartender looks pissed, "Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't wantthem here." He shoots said droids a glare and goes back to work.

Luke turns to 3PO, "Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want anytrouble."

"I heartily agree with you sir." The gold robot replies and walks out of the bar, R2D2 follows behind.

Luke makes his way to the bar, he looks over at Obi-Wan who is talking to a Giant thing that is covered in fur, a Wookiee. It let out a growling sort of a laugh and Luke looks away. He turns to look at Aiden. Aiden is talking to a blue creature with abnormally big eyes.

Luke accendently makes eye contact with a creature beside him, who gives him a shove and starts yelling at Luke with a different language, obviously drunk. Luke looks cofused and tries to ignore the creature.

A more human creature comes up to him, "He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry..." Luke says.

"I don't like you either!" he says in a gruff matter-of-fact voice. Luke ignores him, "Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then." says Luke.

The other beast growls and yells in his different language. Aiden moves closer to Luke, so does Obi-Wan.

Aiden moves behind Luke, putting an arm around his waist(which startles Luke), while Ben moves foward, "This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..."

The alien creature tries to hit Luke, but Aiden pushes him away in time, the boy and Obi-Wan both go to their lightsabers, the two creatures go for their blasters and the two Jedi are on the move, Aiden's green saber takes the human creatures hand off, and with fast reflexes that you wouldn't expect an old man to have, Obi-Wan's blue saber cuts the alien in half, long ways.

The bar goes quite for a moment and all of the occupants of the bar take a look then they go back to their drinks and conversations. Luke looks from the floor amazed at the Jedi's abilities, especially Obi-Wan's.

Aiden moves towards the boy on the ground, he turns off his sword and replaces it on his belt moving the light brown cloak to shield it. He offers his hand to Luke, who takes it and helps the boy up. "Thanks." Luke says.

"No problem." Aiden smiles, showing off his white teeth.

They walk over to Ben, who is with the Wookiee. "This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." he says.

Chewbacca leads them to a table. Aiden notices since the fight the occupants at the bar have made sure there was a good distance between them.

The table is occupied by a man who looks about thirty with shoulder length brown hair. Aiden lets his eyes sweep over the man. The brunette hold himself in a confident way. Again he thinks, this man is very attractive.

The man notices them and introduces himself, "Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

Obi-Wan answers, "Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship."

Han looks at Obi-Wan as if he's crazy. "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

The brunette look appalled. "It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelveparsecs! I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

Obi-Wan knows that Han has exaggerated quite a bit, "Only passengers. Myself, these boys, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?""Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.""Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han looks smug, thinking he's going to make a chunk of change."Ten thousand?! We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke says shocked.

"But who's going to fly it, kid?! You?!" Han chuckles"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Luke says. The group can tell that Han and Luke are going to be trouble together."We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Obi-Wan tells him."Seventeen, huh?" Han ponders for a moment, "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

Obi-Wan repeats the number to himself.

Han looks over their shoulders. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." The three men look behind them at the stormtrooper talking to the bartender, who points the trooper their way but the three men are already gone.

"I like him." Aiden said with a smirk.

"I don't." Luke grumbled.

Aiden laughed as they walked towards the red speeder and the two droid who were standing by it.

"You'll have to sell it." Obi-Wan said referring to the speeder.

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again." Luke says quietly.

~*~

The group stood by a insect like alien, it was flying around Luke's speeder looking for its worth. It flew back and Luke tried to haggle the deal. The insect creature was having none of it. Luke sighed and nodded his head at the insect's price, it drops some coins in Luke's hand. "He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand."

"It will be enough." Obi-Wan says.

They don't notice the darkly clad creature that's following them...

-

The group meets Chewbacca, who is waving at them to hurry up. They pick up their pace and follow the furry creature to the hanger.

The creature that has been following them speaks into a small transmitter.

-

Chewbacca leads them into a hanger. A huge ship is sitting there, it is made up various mismatched pieces holding it together.

"What a piece of junk." Luke voices what the other two are thinking.

At the same time Han Solo comes from the ship down the boarding ramp. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke still looks unsure of the thing. The hear Chewbacca from the ramp urging them to get on.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han says.

-

In front of the hanger the strange creature shows a group of stormtroopers to the hanger.

-

"Stop that ship!" A stormtrooper cries. The group is already up the ramp. Han grabs his gun and fires off a couple shots as he runs up the ramp.

Han shouts at Chewbacca, who's in the pilot's chair to get them out of the hanger.

The group straps themselves in.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." C-3PO states.

Aiden giggles. He loves this kind of stuff.

After take-off Ben, Aiden, and Luke un-strap themselves and head to the cockpit.

Two Imperial starships fire at the Millennium Falcon.

"Stay sharp! They're going to try to cut us off." Han shouts at Chewbacca

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke asks"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" Han shouts at Luke.

There's an explosion just in front of the cockpit.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han smiles, Aiden smiles with him."How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan says, looking kind of shaken.

"I forgot you were afraid of flying, Master." Aiden points out.

"I am not afraid of flying!" Obi-Wan defends himself.

Aiden just looks at the two weirdly and says, "It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it."Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..."

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

The ship is hit again and again. a red light starts to flash in front of everyone. Luke points to it, "What's that flashing?"

Han smacks his hand away, Aiden snorts when Luke cradles his hand. "We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Han informs everyone.

The backseat drivers go back to their seats and do as their told. The ship goes into light speed.

* * *

Yay part 2!

Thanks, Wistful-Dreamer, for being my lone reviewer!

Hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

After everything calms down Obi-Wan has Luke practice with a light saber. There's a robot flying in the air that shoots lasers out. Aiden is sitting near Obi-Wan watching the blonde.

Suddenly the two Jedi look faint. The both hold their heads while they look like their about to vomit.

"Are you two alright? What wrong?"

"W-what was that Master? It was horrible!" Aiden says shaky, still holding his head.

"We felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Obi-Wan looks at Aiden, then back at Luke, "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Han enters the room and goes over to Obi-Wan. Aiden gives pointers to Luke on how to use the light saber.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Han announces. No one pays attention to him. "Don't everyone thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Obi-Wan looks at him and nods. He then focuses his attention on Luke once more. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke looks confused, "You mean it controls your actions?"

Aiden answers this time, "Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Luke takes a deep breath and the robot starts moving again. He ends up getting hit in the leg and falling, Han lets out a bark of laughter, Aiden chuckles a bit.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han says shaking his head at the blonde a bit."You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asks."Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Aiden smiles a little and watches Luke.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han continues"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Obi-Wan interrupts them. He gets up and takes a helmet he fount on the ship and gives it to Luke to put on. It covers Luke's blue eyes.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." he advices."With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asks.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Obi-Wan says wisely.

The robot ball begins again. Luke swings the light saber around. The robot shoots off another laserbolt and hits Luke square in to butt.

Han laughs loudly. Luke takes off the helmet to glare at him.

"Here," Aiden says his hands out stretched, "Give me the helmet, I'll show you."

Luke hands the helmet to the boy. Aiden puts it on and takes out his lightsaber. The robot begins yet again. It shoots off one laserbolt, Aiden blocks it easily. Then it shoots out three continuous laserbolts, Aiden deflects them easily. He switches off his green lightsaber and takes off the helmet.

He goes behind Luke and places the helmet back on the blonde, Aiden whispers, his lips almost touching Luke's ear, "Stay calm, stretch out with your feelings." and pushes him to the robot.

Luke takes a deep breath, the robot starts moving again. It shoots another bolt and Luke manages to deflect it.

Luke turns off his saber and takes off the helmet, he's grinning ear to ear at Ben then Aiden, they both grin back. Aiden's clapping and walking over to Luke, he pulls the boy in a hug and says "I knew you could do it!"

"I call it luck." Han says ruining the moment."In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan informs him."Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." Han notices something in the cockpit, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan" Chewbacca and Han return to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke says.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Obi-Wan says, smiling. Aiden is still grinning at Luke.

-

Luke and Aiden followed Han and Chewbacca into the cockpit sometime later.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han tells Chewbacca. The ship slows down out of lightspeed.

"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han said, looking surprised"What's going on?" Luke asks.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!""What do you mean? Where is it?" Aiden asks."That's what I'm trying to tell you. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How?" Aiden -Wan comes into the cockpit hearing the conversation, "Destroyed...by the Empire!""The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han is interrupted by flashing and a alarm. "There's another ship coming in.""Maybe they know what happened." says Luke."It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-Wan informs them, Aiden looks at his Master.

The ship starts to rock, a sign that they were being hit by laserbolts. The fighter Obi-Wan predicted flights across the cockpit's window.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaims, point at the fighter ship accusingly.

"I don't think that's possible." Aiden says.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Obi-Wan points out."There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asks.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Obi-Wan informs them.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke guesses."Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han says, wanting to blow the spaceship to bits.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." Luke points to a moon in the distance."I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range." Han's fingers are itching to fire at it.

"That's no moon! It's a space station." Obi-Wan says."It's too big to be a space station."" I have a very bad feeling about this." Aiden says, looking nervously at the space station."Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han shouts.

Chewbacca presses buttons and pulls levers.

"Uhm..Why are we still moving towards it?" Aiden asks Han."We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!""But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke asks exasperated

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han says going for his gun.

The ship is pulled into a docking port of the space station. Han shows them compartments where he smuggles illegal goods in. Luke and Aiden, Han and Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2D2, and Obi-Wan are all hidden in separate ones.

Aiden and Luke are tight together in one of the compartments, Aiden is pressed against Luke's back. He can heard the footsteps of the troopers, when they're right above Aiden grabs a hold of Luke's hand and squeezes, holding his breath. Luke reaches back and grabs onto Aiden's other arm.

When the coast is clear they get out of the compartment. Aiden is quiet, hopefully Luke won't confront him about it.

Fortunately Luke doesn't," Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." he tells Han, the first partially nice thing he's said to Han."I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Han says."Leave that to me!" Obi-Wan says.

* * *

Viola! Part trois.

=]

_Wistful-Dreamer_: Ugh I havent figured out whose Uke and Seme yet... I dunno if I'm gonna put a sex scene in the main trology or do a Extra side story type thing. I dunno how I'll fit it in the story, I'm having trouble enough trying to find times were I can fit a Luke/Aiden fluffy/Cute/Just them scenes in, but I'm Trying!

_phaorah:_ Thank you! I'm pleased you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

They make up a plan, and just in time too. Two stormtroopers are heading up the loading ramp carrying a box with scanners. when they step inside they are attacked and go down pretty easily.

Luke and Aiden get into the stormtrooper outfits and Han calls down to the two troopers below for help.

The next two go down as easily as the first. Han puts on the third uniforms, and the three wanna-be storm troopers hide the bodies.

They made there way to the control tower, with the help of Chewbacca and Han's shot with a blaster.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke says after he takes off his helmet. He glares at the Wookiee and the Captain."Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Han says.

Obi-Wan tells the droid to look for a computer outlet."We found the outlet, sir." 3PO -Wan types some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He studies it carefully."Plug in. R2 should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." C-3PO saysThe computer monitor flashes the readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." the gold robot continues.

Obi-Wan studies the information again. "Alright." He makes his way towards the door. Aiden starts to follow, Obi-Wan pushes him back.

"Master?" Aiden asks confused.

"You stay with them, this is something I must do on my own."

"Yes Master." Aiden says and steps back to where the rest of the group stands. "May the force be with you!" he calls with a bit of sadness to his voice.

"May the force be with you also." Obi-Wan says, and then he walks off.

"What's with the 'Master' thing?" Han asks Aiden after Obi-Wan's out of hearing range. "Its kinda perverted."

Aiden looks at the man with startled eyes. "It to show respect! Something you wouldn't understand!" Aiden huffed.

"Ouch." Han says putting a hand to his chest. "Where did you dig up that old fossil anyway?""Master Kenobi is a great man!" Aiden says standing up for his mentor, who is like a father to him."Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Han mutters"I didn't hear you give any ideas..." Luke defends Obi-Wan

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up...""Who do you think..." Luke is cut off by R2 going crazy. He's whistling and beeping fast and loud."What is it?" Luke asks."I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."" C-3PO says confused.

"Well...who has he found?"R2D2 whistles loudly."Princess Leia." C-3PO translates"The princess? The girl in the hologram? She's here?" Aiden says.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han asks, looking back and forth from the droid to the boys.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." C-3PO says

"Oh, no! We've got to do something!" Luke exclaims"What are you people talking about?!" Han shouts."The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her." Luke says."Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." "But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Luke pleaded."I'm not going anywhere." Han says and sits down, he puts his feet up on the control panel and crosses his arms over his chest.

"They're going to execute her!" Luke says raising his voice.

"What happened to 'anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up.'?" Aiden asks him.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Han told the boy."But they're going to kill her!" Luke pleaded again."Better her than me..." Han though of something, "She's a princess, so she has to be rich."

"Rich?" Han sits up looking more interested."Yes. Rich and powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." Aiden trailed off."What?" Han asks standing."A ton, more then one could imagine!""I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"" You'll get it!" Luke interrupts."I better!" Han tells them

"You will." Aiden reassures.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this." Han tells Aiden."What's your plan?" Han asks the dark haired boy. Aiden points at Luke.

Han turns to face Luke.

"Uh...3PO, hand me those binders there will you?" He waits for 3PO to bring them. He moves towards Chewbacca, "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you." Chewbacca lets out a loud roar."Okay! Okay. Han, you put these on him then." Luke hands the binders to Han stepping back."Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Han soothes his friend.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should 2D and I do if we're discovered here?" C-3PO asks nervously."Lock the door!" Luke tells him."And hope they don't have blasters." Han jokes.

"That isn't very reassuring." If C-3PO could he'd either be sweating bullets or glaring daggers at Han.

The boys put their storm trooper helmet back on. Han grabs Chewie's ram and Aiden and Luke were at their sides.

They walk around the base without a problem and enter a small elevator.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke complains.

Aiden laughed, and laughed. Han started to chuckle and Luke glared at them.

"Stop it you two, your going to get us caught!" Luke scolded them. Aiden giggled.

The lift opened up and the young Jedi and Captain sobered. They were met by a officer. He looks at Chewbacca.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" he asks.

Chewbacca growls, Han hits him in the side.

"Prisoner transfer, sir." Luke says. "From block 1138."

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer leads them to another control room, there's only three troopers in there. Han lets go of Chewbacca. "Oops." He says, "Look out! He's loose!"

The three wannabe-trooper take out there pistols, shooting and hitting cameras, and the three troopers and officers.

Han goes to the control panels. He gets the read outs o the computer. "Here it is... The princess is in cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You two go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke and Aiden race down the corridor looking at the numbers on the door.

They hear Han shout out, "HEY! We're going to have company!"

Luke finds the right door, "Hey over here!" he tells Aiden, "Stand back." he warns as he shoots the gun off at the door.

It opens and the step in, the princess is laying on a bench, she looks at Luke and says, "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

Aiden laughs and takes off the helmet.

"What...?" Luke says confused. Aiden taps on Luke helmet. "Oh right." He takes off the helmet. "Oh...the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker, this is Aiden Kenobi. We're here to rescue you."

"As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the princess exclaims. Aiden nods.

"Luke has your droids, Master Kenobi is getting the tractor beam own for us."

They walk out of the cell and rush down the corridor from where they came, to be met by Chewie and Han shooting at stormtroopers.

"Can't get out that way." Han says a bit out of breath."Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Princess Leia says."Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." The pilot replies sarcastically.

Luke grabs a com link from his belt. "C-3PO! C-3PO!!"

"Yes sir?"

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy!" Luke shouts at the com link, as they ran shooting at the troopers.

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted." C-3PO replies over the device.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke tells them."I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han yells at him."This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Leia looks at them like they're stupid.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han says, pointing his finger at Luke."Well, I didn't..." Luke princes grabs Luke's gun from his hand pointing it by Han's legs she shoots at the wall, barely missing the man's legs."What the hell are you doing?" Han yells, looking at her like she's crazy." Somebody has to save our skins! Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Princess Leia jumps into the chute. Chewie takes one whiff of the chute and growls and steps back.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the chute. Leaving the three boys shooting at the troopers."Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Hal exclaims. Aiden laughs and heads down the chute. Luke goes next. Han fires off a couple more shots, creating a cover and then jumps down the garbage chute.

The garbage chute is dark and damp, the bottom of it is covered in a liquid no body wants to find out what it's made of. Things in various states of decay are floating around.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." he tells the Princess."No! wait!" They scream at him.

It's too late Han has already shot the gun, the laserbolt bounces off of all of the walls finally reaching the top, it explodes and some garbage is dislodge from the ceiling raining down on them.

"Gross." Luke says, "We've already tried that,"

"It's magnetically sealed." Aiden finishes.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Leia screams at Han"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han yells back"It could be worst..." Luke saysA loud, horrible, inhuman wail comes from the bottom of the chute, Chewbacca cowers near the closest wall. They all point there guns at the water, not knowing where the sound comes from."It's worst." Han points out."There's something alive in here!" Aiden says. "That's your imagination." Han tells him.

"I don't think so." "Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke yells.

"Told you!" Aiden says to Han.

"What?" Han Luke screams and is yanked under the garbage. They others start to scream his name.

"Luke!" Aiden finds a long piece of pipe, Aiden helps her extend the pipe to where Luke has popped up from."Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this!" Leia yells.

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." Luke yells at Han, completely ignoring Leia and Aiden's attempt to help."Where?" Han asks."Anywhere! Oh!!" Luke is pulled back under the garbage and liquid. When he comes back up Han fires at the tentacle, but again, the tentacle goes back down. A loud grinding noise sounds, the walls move a couple inches together.

The three of them look at each other worriedly. Chewie howls, everyone looks over. Luke has floated to the surface.

"Grab him!" Leia yells. Han helps the boy up.

" What happened?" Aiden asks.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." Luke shrugs."I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han points out.

"Yeah..." Aiden agrees.

On cue, the walls start moving steadily together.

"The walls are moving!" The blonde points out the obvious."Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia tell them. They put metal beams and poles up to try and stop the walls, but they are still moving together, breaking the metal like a toothpick.

"Wait a minute!" Luke yells and pulls out his comlink, "3PO! 3PO! Come in 3PO!"

There's not answer. "Where are they!?" Luke yells.

"Get to the top!" Han says. "I can't!" Leia says.

"Here!" Aiden says, he's on a hill of trash he reaches down to grab Leia's arms, Han moves over to help them.

"C-3PO!" Luke yells again.

The walls have gotten so close together. Five of them are close together. Princess Leia and Han are chest to chest, Leia grabs the mans hand and squeezes it. Aiden and Luke are next to them, also chest to chest. Aiden has his hands on Luke's shoulders, his head on Luke's should too, his eyes are tightly closed. Luke is still screaming into the comlink trying to get them saved.

"3PO!"

"We've had some problems." The droid replies.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?"

" Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level!" he yells again. Just as they all think there done for, the walls stop. They look at each other, and smile.

"We're alive!" Luke tells. Leia, Han, and Chewbacca hug, as Luke and Aiden does beside them. Aiden thinks that he's about to hug Luke so tight his head will pop off. The two boys break apart and join the other three in on hug. They all yell out in happiness.

"We're all right. You did great!" Luke moves to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for anumber." Hey...hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?"

Aiden takes the comlink from Luke. "Three-two-six-eight-two-seven." He tells the droids.

The hatch opens and they are in a deserted hall way. The boys take off there startrooper uniforms.

"Okay, if we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han jokes."Well, let's get moving!" Aiden says after handing Princess Leia a blaster preferring his now accessible lightsaber.

Chewbacca starts growling at the hatch, a tenticle is coming from it. Han aims at the tentacle. "Wait no!" Princess Leia shouts, but its too late, Han has already shot at the monster.

"They'll hear you..." Leia finishes.

"Come on, you big coward!" Han shouts at Chewie

Chewbacca shakes his head.

"Chewie! Come here!""Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia tells Han, he stands there stunnedAiden looks at both of them. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" Han replies."It's a wonder you're still alive. Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Leia walks past Chewbacca.

Han watches her walk away, he turns to Luke, "No reward is worth this." Aiden giggles and walks past Han, following Leia. Luke shrugs, and follows Aiden. Han sighs and follows, so does Chewie.

* * *

Part 4!

Two more parts i do believe!

_Wistful-Dreamer- _Yeah I think I am going to make Aiden the uke. Lol. Thanks for the review!

_Darth Ebon_- I know Aiden is a mary-sue. Like i said before, in chapter one I wrote it when i was bored, i just wanted to see some slash in it. But I'm writing Star Wars: Empire Strikes back, and I'm going to try and make Aiden less mary sue.


	5. Chapter 5

They come to an opening that is overlooking the Millennium Falcon.

"There she is." Han says, a bit dreamily as if he's talking about a woman.

Leia looks over his shoulder, "You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought."Han, "Ha. Ha."

Luke speaks into the comlink "C-3PO where are you?"

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." he says through the device."We're right above you. Stand by."

They watch as troops walk in and out of the ship.

"Come on!" Han tells them, they run around the corner, coming face to face with a group of stormtroopers.

"It's them!" the one yells, "Blast them!"

Han draws his gun and shoots at the opposing group. He runs towards the stormtroopers.

"What are you doing?!" Aiden yells at him.

"Get to the ship!" Han yells back.

The three remaining people run down a different hallway. They rush through a door, the floor doesn't continue and Luke almost runs right off of it. He stops quickly and almost falls again but Aiden and Leia both grab one of his arms.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Luke says. Aiden looks at him with an expression that says 'No, really?'

Behind them, storm troopers have followed them, Leia hits the switch to close the door. Luke takes his gun and shoots the controls. They can hear the troopers pounding on the door.

"That oughta hold it for a while."

"Quick, find the control that extends the bridge." Aiden tells them."Oh, I think I just blasted it."

Aiden sighs.

"They're coming through!" Leia warns them.

Luke looks at his stolen stormtrooper belts and sees a grappling hook on it. Above them, troops show and Leia and Luke start firing at them, "Here," Luke says and hands Aiden the blaster. Aiden starts firing at the troopers.

Luke throws the grapple and it hooks onto something.

"Here they come." Leia shouts.

The Princess and Jedi hang onto Luke.

Aiden kisses him quickly on the lips, "For luck." he says. Luke has a shocked look on his face, and they swing over the gap.

They run down more corridors. They meet up with Han and Chewbacca who are waiting for them, looking at the troopers marching around.

"What kept you?" Han asks."We ran into some old friends." Replies Leia."Is the ship all right?" Luke inquires." Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

"My Master will do it. I have faith in him." Aiden says.

They run towards the Falcon when the amount of troopers went down.

"Look!" Luke shouts. They stop to see Obi-Wan and Darth Vader fight.

"Master!" Aiden says.

Obi-Wan looks over, and Darth Vader takes advantage of it, but Obi-Wan blocks the red lightsaber.

They walk around in a half circle, Obi-Wan is telling Darth Vader something. Obi-Wan stops, and closes his eyes.

"No." Aiden whispers.

Darth Vader brings down his lightsaber from the side, cutting Obi-Wan in half.

"MASTER!" Aiden screams. At the same time Luke yells, "No!"

The storm troopers look over to see the group of people.

The rest of them head onto the loading ramp of the Falcon. The two boys stand there, frozen.

"Come on!" Han yells.

Luke snaps out of it, but Aiden still stands there. Luke grabs the other boy around the shoulders. "Come on, Aiden." He forces the boy to move.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han shouts. Luke turns around and shoots at the control panel, it shuts the door on Darth Vader and half of the stormtroopers.

The two boys both hear Obi-Wan's voice, it tells them to run. Luke looks around startled, Aiden takes a deep breath, realizing the man he looked at as a father was dead. They run towards the ship.

~*~

Han and Chewbacca jump into the cockpit.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!"

Chewie growls in agreement and starts the ship. It makes a big turn and leaves the docking area.

In the back Luke and Aiden are sitting side by side in quiet sadness. Princess Leia walks over and wraps them in a blanket.

Luke looks down at the floor, Leia puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke says.

"There's nothing you could do." Leia assures him.

Aiden stays quiet. Forcing back the tears.

Han runs out from the cockpit. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!"

Luke gets up quickly and follows Han, they make their way to two gunports. Aiden follows Princess Leia into the cockpit with Chewbacca.

Princess Leia puts on a headset and tells the two boys the Fighters are coming around. The men in the gunports get ready to fire.

The fighting goes on for a couple of minutes the TIE fighters taking most of the damage. After a bad hit to the Falcon, Leia announces that they've lost the lateral controls.

"Don't worry," Han says. "She'll hold up."

The ship shakes when it's hit.

"You hear me, baby? Hold together!" He shouts at the ship.

The fighting continues and soon Leia says that there are only two fighters left.

Luke and Han easy take care of the fighters.

"We did it!" Luke yells from his gunport.

They make there way back to the cockpit, Leia and Han are in deep conversation, so Luke and Aiden walked back to the main part of the ship. Aiden sits down and grabs the blanket again.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks, sitting next to Aiden.

"I guess." Aiden sighed. "I just miss him, you know?"

Luke nods and waits for the boy to go on.

"I've been with Obi-Wan ever since I can remember. It feels like half of my hair is gone." Aiden takes a deep breath once again fighting tears.

"Maybe it'll help if you cry...?" Luke asks.

Aiden shrugs, eyes watering. "I don't know, who will talk to me? Show me the ways of the Jedi?" The tears start and Aiden slumps over. Luke wraps his arms around the other boy rubbing his back. "I know Obi-Wan is at his peak now, being one with the force...I hope... I hope he's found Qui-Gon and has done what he's wished he's done his whole life." Aiden whispers. "He's better off now..."

Luke pulls back a bit and looks at Aiden quizzically. Aiden laughs, "It's nothing."

"Wait." Aiden says, "I'm not going to do what Mater Obi-Wan did. This is a new time in the galaxy. I'm not making the mistake he did."

"What-?" Luke starts but is cut off by Aiden's lips being pressed to his. It's a soft innocent kiss at first. Aiden can feel Luke's tongue run across his lips requesting enterace and smiles into the kiss.

They're interupt by Han clearing his throat. The boys break apart both blushing and glaring at Han for walking in on them.

"Sorry for walking in on your...moment. But that Princess of your's is getting on my last nerve!"

Aiden smiles at the older pilot. As he walks past Han to go to the cockpit he says, "Fine like between love and annoyingness."

Han turns to Aiden, whose now behind him, "You know that not the right saying?"

"Yes." Aiden calls back.

Han turns back to Luke and asks, "What is with that kid?"

Luke smiles and shrugs, following Aiden to the cockpit.

Han sighs.

* * *

Another part for you!

^_^

1 left! Oh no... im gonna have to hurry up on the sequel. I'm re-doing it. i want it to be better, I have about 2 chapters done! I just have to keep myself going! (good thing school almost out!)

_Darth Ebon:_ That would be an interesting story, Luke/Wedge! I'm fond of Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan myself. Maybe a bit of Ani/Obi. but that's about it really.

_Wistful-Dreamer:_ Thanks again! your amazing for reading this story from the beging!

_Zeo Knight:_ I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

The group heads off to the planet of Yavin, the planet is purely jungle, but the Rebels have set up base on one of the moons of the planet. Princess Leia is one of the heads of the Rebel Alliance.

They land on the fourth moon of Yavin in a dense jungle.

Princess Leia leads them into the Rebel base where people are being briefed on a plan of some sort. One of the men, who looks rather important runs up and gives Leia a hug.

"You're safe! We had feared the worst." He looks relieved. He unhands her and takes a step back and bows. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were...lost along with your father.""We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander." SHe says formally, but looks a little relieved to be back with people she knows, "The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope."

"Follow me then." The man says, they are lead to the center of the poliots being told of the mission. Leia walks to the big table in the center of the room, the table is projecting holograms of The Death Star and of smaller fighters.

Luke, Aiden, and the two droids take a seat with the pilots, while Han and Chewbacca stay by the back wall.

A different man standing near Leia steps in the front and starts to speak. "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."A man in the row behind Luke and Aiden stands, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are sub fighters going to be against that?"

"The Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." The important looking man replies.

The man continues with the briefing, "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."A murmer of disbelief is heard around the room."Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A younger man, next to Luke, speaks up "That's impossible, even for a computer!""It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." Luke tells the boy."Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!"

The pilots get up and move to the exits. Luke gets up and goes to the man who has headed the debriefing.

"Is there anyway I can help?" he asks.

The man calls for one of the polits and tells him to get luke suited up. Aiden follows them, "I wish I could do something, I'm garbage at flying."

Luke smiles at him, "It's okay."

Luke is taken back to a room, and Aiden is told he has to wait. After a moment Luke heads out of the back in a orange jumpsuit that the pilots must wear.

They head to the hanger, and find Han and Chewbacca there. Luke walks up behind them, "So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" he asks angrily."That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you guys come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you two.""Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Luke shouts at the man, Aiden shakes his head behind Luke."What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."Luke sighs, "All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?"Luke turns and leaves. Aiden says "Good bye and good Luck" to Han and follows Luke. When Aiden catches up he tells Luke, "What did you expect? He thinks of himself first..."

"I know i just thought....I don't know..." Luke says.

"Hey, Luke...may the Force be with you!" Han calls out behind them, the boys turn around and smile. Han winks at them, gives a wave and is off.

On the way to Luke's plain, a man grabs Luke's arm, the smile at each other and the man gives Luke a slap on the back. "Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us?!""Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." Luke pilot joins the small group, "Are you...Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty-five?""Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories." Biggs brags.

The group starts to walk and Biggs breaks away to go to his own fighter. They stop in front of Luke's fighter."I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right." the older man tells Luke."Thank you, sir. I'll try."

The other man walks off.

Luke turns to Aiden, "So..."

"So," Aiden replies, "You'll do great! I'll be here waiting for you to come back." Aiden wraps his arms around the other boy in a big hug.

"Uhm excuse me," a mechanic interupts, the two boys break apart, "This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" he asks."Not on your life!" Luke tells him, "That little droid and I have been through a lot together."

Aiden turns to the ship where R2D2 has been put, he smiles at the blue and whit droid, "You okay, R2?"

R2 beeps has a response. The man leaves.

"May the force be with you Luke." Aiden says and gives Luke a kiss on the cheek and steps away. Luke turns and climbs the ladder to the cockpit.

C-3PO joins Aiden looking up at the fighter, "Hang on tight, R2, you've got to come back." The gold robot beeps in agreement."You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" C-3PO says. Aiden smiles at the robot next to him. They both wave to Luke and R2D2 and then walk out of the hanger.

Right before Luke takes off he hears Obi-Wan voice saying, "May the force be with you." Aiden has a small smile on his face feeling the presence of his master.

Aiden and C-3PO join Princess Leia in the main briefing room, the projection table shows the Death Star moving closer to the moon they're on.

They can hear the fighters taking off.

Princess Leia and Aiden listen to the chatter on the coms.

After a while they hear Luke's voice over the others. "This is Red Five; I'm going in!"

Aiden and the Princess grasp hands, both of them feeling nervous for Luke.

Then they hear Biggs' voice, "Luke pull up!"

Aiden whispers, "Oh gods..."

"Are you all right?" Biggs asks.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Luke's voices says. Aiden and Leia let out a breath they have been holding and loosen the grip o each other hands, they can feel the blood rushing back into their fingers.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in." A man says."I'm on my way in now..." Aiden and Leia squeeze each others hands again."Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower." The man warns.

Leia looks at Aiden with worry, Aiden tries to keep a clear mind, tries to fight off the worry."I'm on it." Luke says.

A Control Officer picks up a headset, "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group ofsignals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything." Luke says into the headset.

A minute later the hear Lue say with bit of panic, "I'm hit, but not bad. R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there."

Leia whispers, "Oh no."

"R2 can handle it." Aiden assures her.

"I can't shake him!" Luke's voice is heard.

"I'm on him Luke!" another voice says.

"Thanks Wedge." Luke's voice has calmed a bit.

Leia and Aiden sigh in relief. They watch as the Death Star dot moves in closer.

They hear over the speakers, "Death Star will be in range in fiver minutes."

Five minutes felt more like five hours.

Soon Red Leader takes his group, Luke included, into the Death Star getting ready for thier run to distroy it.

"Target coming up!" The leader tells his group. In a few seconds he says, "It's away!"

Everyone in the base holds their breath hoping this will be over with.

"It's a hit!" Everyone looks at each other.

"Negative." Everyone sighs.

Then they hear Luke's voice over the speakers, "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle." He says.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs voice his concerns."It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke assures him.

Its silent for a while, the people in the briefing room ca hear the battle going on.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs shouts.

There's silence from Luke.

"Hurry Luke!" Biggs shouts, but they hear and explosion from Biggs, he's been hit, he's gone.

Aiden scenses Obi-Wan's presence.

A man says into a headpiece, "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"Luke replies, "Nothing. I'm all right."

Aiden looks at the projections, "Come on Luke use your feelings! You can do this!"

There's another explosion, "I've lost R2!" He says.

Aiden looks at C-3PO, he can tell the droid is worried about his friend, Aiden lets go of one of Leia's hands and puts his arm around the machine, "He'll be okay 3PO."

"Thank you, sir." The robot replies.

They hear a cheer over the speaker. "Is it...?" Princess Leia asks.

"I have a feeling." Aiden tells her.

"You're all clear, kid!" the unmistakable voice of Han Solo is hear on the speaker.

Aiden grins at the Princess. She looks if she's wondering weither to be happy or not.

"Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han says.

They hear shots, and an explosion. "Great shot, kid. That was one in a million" Han congradulates Luke.

Aiden and Leia hug each other.

"He did it!" they yell over and over.

When Luke docks his ship he's bombarded by Leia and Aiden who almost knock him over hugging him.

"I told you you could do it!" Aiden tell him. "Your on your way to becoming a Jedi, you used the force like a pro!"

Han comes over to them and Luke and him hug each other.

Luke pulls away first and says, "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!""Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han jokes."Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Leia tells looks back towards the ship. A smoking R2D2 is being taken from the ship."Oh, no!" he says.

C-3PO has made his way to the fighter, he sees his friend,"Oh, my! R2! Can you hear me? Say something!"He sees the mechanic looking at the little droid, "You can repair him, can't you?""We'll get to work on him right away." The techician replies."You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.""He'll be all right, 3PO." Aiden puts an arm around 3PO to comfort him.

~*~

In a throne room of the palace on the moon of Yavin the group, minus the princess and Aiden, wait behind a door.

Luke is in new clothes, neutral colors with a bright yellow jacket on. Han is still in his regular clothes, refusing to dress up for this.

The door opens and they walk out. Luke is on the right, Han no the left and Chewbacca walks behind them. The place is packed with people. The four walk down the aisle where Leia waits in a bright white dress.

They meets stop right before her on a step. Luke smiles at her, it breaks her straight face and smiles at the boys.

An older man steps forward and Leia turns around to take a medal from him, she puts it around Han's neck, he winks at her making her blush.

Then she puts a medal around Luke's neck.

She turns to her right, where Aiden is standing and beckons him over. He walks to the spot besides Luke.

"I didn't do anything!" Aiden says modestly.

"We couldn't have done it with out you." she tells him and gives a medal also. Aiden smiles at her.

They bow to the princess. They all hear beeps at whistles and look towards C-3PO, a shiney R2D2 steps fowards to stan near his friend.

They all laugh at the little droid.

Princess Leia has them face the audience, all the people clap for them. They grin brightly, but they all have a little voice in the back of thei minds saying,

They won one battle, but the war against the Empire was not over yet.

* * *

THE END!

Sorry I'm late hetic weekend!

okay next saturday will be the first chappie of The empire strikes back HOORRAAAYYY!!!

Warning that ESB MIGHT be slower, since im trying my bestest to make it better!

Thanks for reading!

Special Thanks to Wistful-Dreamer! Thank you for being my awesome review all through this story!


End file.
